A detection sensor utilizing linear array of detectors sampled at a high rate. This will replace the two-dimensional array sampled at a lower rate as used in current systems. Thermoelectrically cooled linear arrays sensitive in the midwave infrared are currently available. They are low cost, mainly because they do not require a cryo engine, and have simpler readout requirements.
Using a linear array as the detection sensor also makes the lens design simpler. A wide field of view refractive optic attachment (anamorphic adapter) for an FP has to have a small uniform spot size throughout the entire array, even out to the edges. The optic design problem is simplified if the spot size along only the horizontal dimension has to be considered as sagittal aberrations are not relevant.
Thus, trading the spatial accuracy along one dimension causes both the detector and its optics to be less complex. This, coupled with a simplified realization of the detection algorithms makes it possible to dramatically reduce final system cost.
The sensor system concept includes a thermo-electrically cooled midwave linear array, reflective optics forming a set of fan shaped instantaneous field of view (IFOV) beams for each element, with a high rate readout and processing.